Camp Rock 3
by authornemilove
Summary: ¿Que pasa si llegas a ver algo más en el hermano menor de tu novio? Nate & Mitchie, se darán cuenta que musicalmente son almas gemelas, ¿Seguirán siéndolo al tocar tierra? Descubre el lado oscuro de cada Campista.
1. Sinopsis

¿Creíste que todo se iba a quedar en camp rock 2 – the final jam? Apenas empieza la verdadera historia.

La soñadora Mitchie Torres, regresa al campamento con su madre, después de haber tenido un complicado año en la universidad. Su novio, Shane Gray, le ha prometido que irá al campamento pero en un par de días, él está terminando de hacer una gira, en solitario. Connect 3 se desconectó unos meses después del campamente y es un misterio total, los hermanos no han dicho el porqué. Y la curiosa Michie, lo descubrirá, Pero ¿Qué pasa si descubres algo más de lo que querías saber?

Nate ha llegado con Jason al campamento y Mitchie, está apunto de descubrir el enigma que el mundo quiere saber. Solamente, que en ese 'par de días' en el que su novio Shane Gray no estará en el campamento, Mitchie se topa con algo más que un simple misterio. Se encuentra con la razón del existir y el soporte.

Todos han cambiado, y Mitchie está consciente de ello, ya no ve con ojos de amistad al hermano de su novio, ¿Específicamente qué es lo que ve en él?

El campamento ya no es para niños, es para chicos que sus sueños son su pasión y la verdad es el querer tener 'un felices para siempre'.

Camp Rock 3, se ha transformado en el lado oscuro de cada televidente a Lector. Ya nada es lo que creían. Los papeles han cambiado y el verdadero Drama Musical está por suceder.


	2. Prólogo

_4 Meses después del Concierto final_

He visto muchas cosas que me espantarían, pero veré unas caras que me matarán en lo más profundo de mi ser.

Tomo todo el aire posible.

Shane y Jason son los primeros en pasar la puerta de cedro negruzca, estoy sentado en uno de los muebles de la oficina de mi padre. Sus rostros tienen incógnitas, y estoy a punto de respondérselas, solo darle tiempo al tiempo.

Creo que con mi mirar, les estoy diciendo que se sienten, porque lo hacen.

"¿Qué está pasando, Bro?" dice Shane. Creo que Jason, tiene una ligera idea, pero nunca ha dicho nada. Después de todo él es el mayor.

Abajo la mirada, centrándome en una de las patas del mueble pequeño, "Necesito alejarme," mis manos están en mis rodillas, tensas "podrán seguir con connect three, yo," suspiro fuerte, "no seguiré…"

"¿De qué hablas, Nate?" dice hastiado Shane.

Trago saliva, "Necesito tiempo, necesito procesarlo"

"¿Qué?" exige, mira a Jason, quien ha tomado madures con este tema y no ha dicho nada, "Jason di algo" levanto la mirada.

Jason se arregla un poco su cabello, "Shane, Nate necesita espacio, y," me mira, la cual los estoy mirando y mi mirada llega a él, "él nos volverá a convocar cuando pueda hacer la canción de su hogar"

No espera a que le pueda decir algo, Jason solo sale del despacho, y Shane solo nos queda mirando con muchas preguntas, las cuales pienso responder con un trozo de papel.

Respiro hondo, y me levanto. Deslizo los documentos que encontré hace dos días, sobre la mesita de vidrio, en la que sé que Shane tocará para leerlas.

Y salgo de la oficina.

Ahora, todo está pies de cabeza. Mi pasado, mi presente y mi futuro. El que decidiré, con un poco de suerte, podré tomar la decisión correcta.

Pero ahora, no es el momento.


	3. Don

Estoy sentado viendo unos Webtoons, es extraño porque creí que al ver estos dramas familiares o de romance podría coger mi amor por componer pero no es nada fácil, desde que leí ese papel no he podido concentrarme, me he apartado de todo en especial de mis hermanos, mis padres constantemente me llaman pero todo lo que reciben es la casilla de voz, no quiero decir algo que sea equivocado porque ellos me criaron pero _no son mi sangre_ y eso retumba en mi mente, creo que por eso no puedo escribir la canción indicada.

"_Este es Shane, debes ir al campamento este año, ¿Cuánto ha pasado? Son dos. Jason tiene un negocio bueno y yo estaré en mi gira. Tu hermano que te ama._" escucho el mensaje de voz y tiro mi celular inteligente a la cama, agarro mi toalla y entro a la ducha.

"Ir o no ir" digo saliendo de la ducha ya con la toalla en mi cabello.

Es cierto, ha pasado ya dos años desde que me he privado de regresar a un lugar en el que nunca pertenecí. Dana me envía mensajes de textos contándome su vida de modelo y como es voluntaria en el campamento de su padre, tuve el valor de invitarla a salir en el _Final Jam_ pero después de enterarme de que no soy nadie, hasta me prive de ella, no la merecía y el tiempo me hizo perder afecto por Dana Turner.

"¿Qué debería hacer?" aprieto mi mano sobre el espejo, me miro y veo completamente un diferente Nate; me ha crecido una espesa barba, mis ojos se han vuelto más oscuros y sobre todo he perdido el don, el don de la música

Estoy escuchando la música de Shane, es muy diferente a la que solíamos tocar juntos, tiene un estilo más a Dj pero no importa como suene, todo es que puedo escuchar su voz y me duele no poder felicitarlo por el éxito que ha estado teniendo, igual a Jason, ¿Quién diría que Jason pudiera hacer un App? Cuando lo vi por las noticias quería llamarlo pero me fue inútil. Ellos tampoco pueden venir a verme pues no saben a dónde me he mudado, lo único que saben de mi es por medio de una carta que les envío cada seis meses.

_Estoy bien y sé que ustedes lo están._ Es lo único que les puedo decir, ¿Qué más les diría? ¡Hombre, cada vez que mis hermanos me decían que era adoptado pensé que era broma pero no lo era! Realmente soy un chico adoptado.

¿Cómo me gano la comida? Buena pregunta, soborno a los artistas por internet y ellos pagan mi renta y mi plato de comida diario. ¿Me creyeron? Para nada, lo único que hago es dar lecciones privadas de instrumentos musicales a algunos aspirantes a músicos profesionales. Realmente me encanta enseñar lo que sé pero eso es limitante porque quiero enseñar a hacer canciones que los refleje en cambio les enseño notas musicales y a formarlas… nada extraordinario

Si ¿_Quizás… voy..._?

Si quizás voy pueda conseguir recuperarme.


End file.
